


Can't Wait to go F*** You Right

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: After multiple cases, Spencer lets you in on the plans he has for when you get home.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Can't Wait to go F*** You Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted over on my tumblr page. I am planning to do a part 2, just don't know when it'll be done.

No case is easy, physically or mentally; and the longer the case drags on the worse it wears on all of us. And after spending three weeks in Wyoming on not just one, but two separate cases, we are all beyond ready to head back home and take a well deserved break. 

“Alright, once the plane lands, I don’t want to see any of you in the office for at least a week. Any paperwork can just be emailed, or faxed in, whatever. Just don’t step foot into the BAU office. Got it?” Emily orders with a smile.

We all give a small cheer, too tired to put too much energy behind it. Everyone moves to get comfortable to sleep the rest of the way home. I curl up in the chair and try to find an angle to lay my head and not get a crick in my neck. Before I can get in a good position, an arm wraps around me and pulls me into the body sitting next to me,

“Spencer?” I ask him, confused.

“You looked uncomfortable?” 

I laugh, “You seem a little unsure of your answer. But I’m not going to complain, I will never turn down a chance to cuddle with you.”

I snuggle up closer to Spencer, smiling as I feel him rest his head on against mine. 

Spencer and I are still in a fairly new relationship, but having been friends for a while, snuggling on the plane is nothing new. My eyes droop shut as Spencer lulls me to sleep by running his fingers through my hair. Just before sleep takes over, I feel Spencer move so he is able to whisper in my ear,

“Baby, you have no idea how ready I am to get home. Three long weeks, it's been three long weeks since I have been able to taste your sweet cunt.”

My eyes snap open at his words, “Spencer!” I gasp, sitting up,

“Shhh,” he tugs me back to him, “don’t draw attention to us.” 

“Yes sir…” I whisper, moving back to rest against him.

“Good girl.”

I shiver at his words, my pussy clenching in need. Damn him, he is not seriously going to do this to me here? On the jet surrounded by our friends and co-workers?

His hand returns to stroking my hair but soon, his fingers drift from my hair to down my arm to rest on my leg. 

“Once we get back, you are going to stay at my place. We’ll stop by your place to grab you some more clothes, not that you’ll be wearing anything.”

As he speaks, he inches his fingers closer to my core. I want to squeeze my legs shut to try and stop his movements, but I know it won’t stop him. He has his mind set on… something, and nothing is going to deter him. 

“I want you to be ready for me whenever and wherever I please. Morning, noon, or night, I am going to have my fill of your body, taking you any and every way imaginable.”  
I bite my lip to keep the moans at bay, his touch ghosting over my now wet, aching pussy. Oh I wish we were not on the jet with other people. My hand wraps around his, a weak, silent attempt to hold his hand in place, 

He ignores me, beginning to rub my clit through my leggings. I just know he can feel how wet I am through the fabric and I want to be embarrassed but at the moment I’m too turned on to care.

“Wake you up in the mornings with my face buried between your legs, eating that sweet pussy of yours making you come all over my tongue, the best breakfast. I wish I could drop to my knees right here and eat you out. I bet you would love that too wouldn’t you? I know how much you love when I fuck you with my tongue. You make such pretty noises.”

A low whine falls from my lips before I can stop it. Spencer’s hand stops, his fingers move away from my throbbing pussy and sits up a little straighter. Acting as if nothing had happened, Spencer returns to stroking my hair.

My breathing is labored and I want to say something, ask why he stopped but I know why. He told me to be quiet and I wasn’t. Even if no one reacted to my sounds, I still disobeyed his order.

I look up at him, trying to communicate how sorry I am. He gives me a small smile and leans down to kiss my cheek, whispering,

“Don’t worry baby girl, you’ll get to make all the noise you want when I finally pin you down and fuck you right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
